Peaceful Sun
by bronze andromeda shun
Summary: After Shun's daughter is born, everything is perfect. But how long can that last? Rated T for upcoming violence.
1. Birth

**I first got this idea when I first read Sacrifice Chapter 2: Wrath by Rihannon (You should read her stuff, it's really good.) If you want a better summary of my story, see the end author's note.**

**If you like to listen to music while you read, I wrote this mostly while listening to a song called "Beautiful Child". If you want to listen to the same one I did, look up the video Bronze Saint Andromeda Shun by StSeiyaFan on YouTube. It really sets the mood.**

**I don't own Saint Seiya or any of the characters. Everyone belongs to Masami Kuramada-sensei, except for Helena, who belongs to Rihannon.**

Fourteen hours. For Shun, it felt like forever. Each time June screamed, he gripped her hand harder. All he could do was squeeze her hand, stroke her hair, and let her know that he was here for her. Fourteen hours, and then a miracle, greater than any of the knights had ever created with their cosmos.

A new cry filled the air as June's stopped. She grinned at Shun, who beamed back. June was covered in sweat, and was still gasping for air. Still, she managed to be absolutely gorgeous in his eyes. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, whispering, "You did great."

Shaina had grabbed a wet cloth, and had wiped the blood away, before placing a beautiful baby girl in June's arms. The tiny child yawned, snuggling into her mother.

"What should we name her?" Shun whispered, to make sure that their brand new baby girl wouldn't wake. June just shrugged in response.

"She's so beautiful. I bet a lot of men would go to war for her," Shaina commented, causing her to get a glare from Shun. Fighting was the last thing he wanted for his daughter.

Intervening quickly, June asked, "How about Helena, then? Similar to Helen of Troy, but not the same."

The distraction worked. Shun smiled and nodded, wondering on a side note who was holding Seiya back outside. Hyoga and Shiryu were both here too. Shun had promised to give some pointers to to Shiryu, since Sunrei wanted to have a baby. Hyoga and Seiya had both sworn they wouldn't dare miss it. That left only Ikki, and Shun knew he wouldn't be there, although he was still hoping.

Apparently, his face showed exactly what he was thinking, because June held Helena out to him, saying, "You should let your brothers see their niece." Shun smiled and nodded. Somehow, June always knew exactly what he was thinking and how to make him feel better. That was probably why he loved her so much. She was the only person who could do that, with the exception of Ikki.

Taking the small child in his arms, Shun, poked his head out the door. He chuckled at the sight of Seiya being held back by both Shiryu and Hyoga, each of them dragging back one of his arms. Ikki wasn't there, as expected, but the blow was softened somewhat. After all, Shun had been mentally preparing himself for just that. Besides, it was hard to feel hurt when he was watching the Pegasus saint making a complete and utter idiot of himself.

"Settle down, Seiya!" Shiryu scolded. "Shun will come let us know when it's okay to go in. Just be patient. It probably won't be much longer now."

"Not long at all," Shun smiled, stepping out. "You can come look, but be quiet. June is sleeping now."

"So? Boy or girl?" Hyoga questioned.

"Girl. Keep your voices down, and I might even let you hold her." Shun's smile widened when his new daughter attempted to roll over in her sleep.

He held her close to him, gently cradling her in his arms. All of the battles, all of the pain, it all seemed so far away now. It didn't matter anymore. With the exception of Ikki, he had everyone that was precious to him right here. He had his brothers, he had June. And now, he had a tiny miracle, sound asleep in his gentle grasp.

He would always protect her. She would never suffer the pain that he had. Shun looked at the little girl in his arms. She seemed to glow, even as she slept, little wisps of blond hair falling around her head. She was his little girl, and he would never let her suffer. She didn't need to live a life surrounded by fear, pain, and death. Shun would do whatever it takes to make it stay that way.

She was pure, unscarred by battle and death.

She was his little girl.

Helena.

-**So, that's the first chapter! Like I promised above, here's the sum up. About a year ago, I read Sacrifice, and after constant checking for updates, I got bored and started to make things up myself. (Sorry, Rihannon!) It will probably stray from her story though. So, my goal with the first few chapters is to show how great a father Shun can be. As things get further in, I will add some plot twists, and there will be some action, so don't worry.**

**I know, I know, it's short, but it seemed longer on notebook paper, I swear! (I write kind of big…) I'm sure that at some point or another, the chapters will get longer as I grow as an author. In the meantime, please be patient with me!**

**Now, just a little bit below here, there is a thing that says review. It's highlighted in blue, you can't miss it. Now, I would be eternally grateful if you clicked on it. You know you want to. And, if you review, I will give you virtual sweets next chapter! You want that, don't you? I'll stop talking now that way you can satisfy your urge to review.**


	2. Reflections & Reasoning

**Okay, I planned to post chapter 2 pretty quickly, but some stuff called life happened. Yay! Reviews! Thank you so much! I am really happy that I got four reviews. I do kind of jump time-wise in this chapter, mostly because I want Helena to play an actual role.**

**I don't own Saint Seiya, Masami Kuramada-sensei does. Helena is owned by Rihannon, who is nice enough to let me use her character.**

**Many thanks to Rihannon, Jenny DeVic, Thrudgelmir2333, and ****Obsessive-Fan Number 1.**

Shun was humming while making the vanilla frosting. The chocolate cake was in the oven. Streamers and balloons were everywhere. In a few hours, people would be pouring in to celebrate Helena's third birthday.

"Daddy! Daddy! Is my cake done? Is it?" A small child with blond hair and emerald eyes came darting down the stairs, grabbing onto Shun's leg.

Shun laughed, grabbed his little girl around the waist, and twirled her through the air. Helena let out a squeal of delight. When they stopped spinning, she wrapped her arms around Shun's neck into a hug. Shun beamed at his daughter as she looked at him expectantly, eager to hear the progress report on her birthday cake.

Shun let out a chuckle. "It's in the oven right now. It'll be ready soon."

The child grinned. "Hooray!" Then she paused, thinking. Shun waited patiently for his daughter to say what was on her mind: eventually, she always did. Finally, she asked, "Will my uncles come?"

Shun was confused, to say the least. Whenever there was an event that involved Helena, at least one of Shun's siblings would always show up. "Of course they will. Don't you remember? You called them yourself. Seiya, Shiryu, and Hyoga all swore they would come."

"What about Uncle Ikki?" That one innocent question almost made Shun collapse onto the ground. He knew that she had heard about Ikki from him a few times, but she had never asked if Ikki would show up for anything. Shun had just thought that she would assume that she would assume she would get "Ikki's present" via email, like always.

Coming back to his senses, Shun slowly shook his head. "Uncle Ikki is very busy. His present showed up yesterday, though," he said quickly as the tiny blond started to pout. "I'll give it to you during the party. I know it's hard, but I'm sure he would be here if he could." Shun pulled Helena into his arms, hugging her. Would Ikki ever show up?

After Helena was born, all of them had tried to find the Phoenix saint. Just like usual, though, there had been no sign of the immortal warrior. It was only when Shun was in danger that his brother ever showed up, and, when the battle would end, Ikki would disappear once again. It hurt every time, but Shun had thought of a couple of reasons for Ikki's constant disappearances that made sense.

His first idea was one that he had thought of years ago, back when all of them were still being constantly thrust into battle. Ikki was the phoenix, a giant bird. He had wings. Buildings, people, all of these things must feel like a cage. Once, when Hyoga was threatening to force Ikki to stay, Shun had drawn a picture of what he imagined Ikki was feeling in order to stop the swan from getting into a physical fight with his brother. He still had it in his room, that picture of a glorious bird. It was trapped, and despite pulling in it's wings as tight as it could, the bars were still pushing into it. Shun wouldn't trap Ikki. He couldn't. So, instead, he would let his brother stretch his wings and fly, even if that meant he was left behind.

The second theory had dawned on him more recently. Ikki was immortal. Every time he died, he came back. While that meant Shun could have his brother longer, it also held a deeper meaning, like a nightmare. Someday, the rest of them would die. Ikki would be left behind, losing them one by one. If that happened, he might lose it, just like last time, after Esmeralda was killed. Shun and the others had brought Ikki back from that, but what would happen to the phoenix if he lost all of them?

"….d. Dad!" Shun snapped back into reality at the call. Helena was staring at him, worry in her eyes. Shun gave himself a mental shake, smiled, and held his little girl tight.

"Come on, daughter mine. Let's get you back to bed."

"Aww, Daddy," Helena whined, but came along anyways. Shun tucked her in, and she quickly fell asleep. Shun chuckled. Helena was so worried about missing her own party. Even if she slept in, though, it's not exactly like they could start the party without the birthday girl.

Shun couldn't help feeling selfish as he stroked her hair, soft and silky like her mother's. He wanted to lock her away from the outside world, where people got hurt like Ikki did. Shun was even using his own daughter as a link to the brother he missed. He could tell everyone that is was because it was the name of the only female who had died that any of them were close to. He could say that again and again, but he still knew that he had chosen Helena's middle name in order to forge a link between him and his older brother.

She was Helena Esmeralda. She was his link to Ikki, proof of his love for June, and his little girl. What would Shun do if, like Ikki, her wings got to big to stay close to home?

**Okay, here it is! Actually, I do have another reason that I had to post this now. It's to celebrate the arrival of Saint Seiya Omega! New Show! Yay! It starts on April 1st. I know that Seiya, Shaina, & Saori will be in it (I'm also pretty sure that Shiryu will be too, since the new Dragon gets his cloth from his father. It's two plus two logic.) However, I don't know about Shun, Hyoga, and Ikki, so if anyone knows, please tell me! I really have to know!**

**Anyways, I hope you all liked it, and I will post the next chapter as soon as possible. Sorry it's still short, I'm still working on the length. In the meantime, please, please review! And try to watch Saint Seiya Omega! We must celebrate, people!**


End file.
